Aliens in the Attic: Unexpected love
by Siriusly Potter-tastic
Summary: It all starts when Katherine Heart gets dragged along to her best friends family trip. Where there will be surprises, action and unexpectedly romance. jackOc
1. Chapter 1

Click...Click...click

"Tom will you stop that, I'm trying to win this game" I whined. "Kat shush I'm concentrating" Tom snapped, "concentrating?" I huffed "You're cheating". "Same thing" He muttered, pausing my awesome game of Tetris I rolled over so I was facing him. "Why don't you just get the grades the old fashioned way" I rolled my eyes, "you know with your brain".

"I can't" He sighed still typing making me blow out my cheeks, "well if you're not going to can you change my science grade?" I asked. He turned to look at me and smirked, "sure thing". Being the mature adult I pretend I was, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know I think there's something wrong with you" He said making me burst out laughing. "And you just figured that out?" I asked through my laughter. Tom just smiled and shook his head before turning back to his computer, "what-"my sentence was cut off by the window opening slowly. "Uh tom" I gulped, "what Kat?" He sighed, "There's something-"I was cut off by a ball of brown hair tumbling through the window right on top of me. "Ah!" I screeched, "shut up you butthead" the familiar voice of Bethany Pearson whispered harshly. "Beth!" I squealed hugging her tightly, "Katy!" She squealed hugging me even tighter.

"One word and you're dead" Beth threatened Tom making me giggle, "If dad finds out he's gonna kill you" Tom sighed still typing on his computer. "He's not going to find out" she said smugly walking toward the window that was still opened letting in a draft, she giggled and blew a kiss to her dumb head girlfriend."What do you see in him?" Tom asked with a sneer on his face, I plopped down onto the bed and looked up at her wondering what she saw in him myself. "Why not, he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic and ridiculously athletic."

"That does sound nice" I sighed dreamily, making Tom look at me like I was crazy and not the good kind. "I mean if it wasn't describing him" I said quickly blushing, "Don't worry Katy, You'll find someone who is as good to you as Ricky is too me" Beth said nudging me. "Shut up Beth" I muttered pushing her off the bed making her glare playfully at me, before she could retaliate Hannah burst through the door clutching her teddy bear.

"Dad's coming and he's mad" She stated wide eyed, "At whom?" Tom asked looking a little like he was gonna crap himself. "Tom" She said right as a much angrier, deeper voice repeated what she said. Beth quickly sprung into action grabbing Hannah and pulling her behind the door. I gasped and jumped under the covers as if that would hide me... gosh I'm so stupid sometimes.

I heard Tom snicker right before his dad barged into the room, I was going to listen and help if I could I swear but I saw Tom's phone next to me and I had a paused Tetris game going on that thing and I was about to beat his high score. So if you hadn't already guessed I spent the next 5 minutes playing Tetris completely ignoring what was going on, on the other side of my fortress. "Kat I know your under there" I heard Mr.P's voice, "Yup hang on a minute" I said making him huff. "I'm in the middle of a very important situation" I stated sticking my tongue out of my mouth concentrating. "Just go to bed guys" He sighed and left.

**Keep reading and remember to follow, like and comment :)**

**I update at least twice a week :P ~Siriusly Potter-tastic xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up" I heard an annoyed voice command, "No" I grumbled. "I don't want to go" I mumbled, "Yes you do" the voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw an already dressed Tom leaning over me, "go away" I whined pulling the blanket over my head. "No your coming wither you like it or not" He mumbled and without any warning he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder making me wake up.

"Tom!" I yelled angrily, "Put me down". "Nope" He smirked, "AH!" I screamed as he dropped me into the bath full of freezing cold water. "Tom!" I screeched spitting water out of my mouth; he paled slightly seeing how angry I was. "You better run" I growled starting to get out of the bath, "uh oh" He breathed turning around and running.

- A long, hot shower and thinking of revenge later-

"Are we there yet?" I asked, "No Kat and stop asking" Mrs P frowned. "Sorry" I muttered crossing my arms, Tom being Tom chuckled at my pouting lips and pulled me closer to him, "you're really light" He said.

"I know" I said smugly, "You are eating right?" He asked looking slightly worried "Course" I said smiling sweetly. "You know I love my food" I giggled, "yeah I know" He sighed. Beth started giggling about something on her phone so I just zoned out. Placing my head on Tom's shoulder I yawned, "Go to sleep" He muttered and I did just that.

"Kat, Kat" I felt someone nudging my shoulder, "What" I yawned stretching my arms. "We're here" he said, "and my legs are dead" He smiled crookedly. "Sorry" I shrugged not really sorry at all; "sure" He rolled his eyes. "Let's go pick our room" I said smiling, "yup" he agreed "let's do this".

"Oh I like this one" I said jumping onto the double bed sighing softly, " yup this is mine" I said standing up on the bed, "I hereby claim this bed in the name of Katherine Heart" I pretended to put a flag down. "You're an idiot" Tom chuckled, "Shut up" I poked my tongue out at him.

Suddenly there was loud music coming from down the drive and it was getting closer, "what in Sherlock's name is that?" I asked walking over to the window. "That would be my cousins" Tom said grimacing slightly, "Cousins? You didn't mention any cousins" I accused him sweeping my long black hair away from my eyes. "Must of slipped my mind" He said looking sheepish, "Sure sure" I said looking away from the window. "Let's go meet these so called cousins of yours" I said skipping towards the door, "Um I need to warn-"

Before Tom could finish his sentence a loud voice sounded from the hall. "Okay boys put my bags down here" Two younger boys, well not that much younger since I'm fifteen and they look around twelve maybe thirteen walked into the room both carrying heavy looking bags.

"Sir Yes sir" One of the boys muttered loudly, "what was that?" A boy about Tom's age (Which is 16) walked or rather stalked in, "Nothing Sir" the boy spoke quickly. "I told you not to goad him" The other one whispered harshly, the twins walked past me and dropped the heavy bags onto the bed next to my suitcase. "Hey that's my bed" I argued, "Well it's mine now" Blondie said turning to face me.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow; "because I claimed it before you got here" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "Ya-um-um" He stuttered, "some ones speechless for once" Tom muttered loudly.


End file.
